


let the fire lick at your ashes

by poludeuces



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other, fire and burning imagery, heavy spoilers for lb4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces
Summary: nezha stands over their corpse.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	let the fire lick at your ashes

**Author's Note:**

> notes:
> 
> \- heavy spoilers to lostbelt 4.  
> \- tl;dr: berserker nezha is given the god related to his father, kubera, by arjuna alter, and he.. really hates his dad, becomes jealous of chaldean nezha and kills them.  
> \- i use they/them pronouns for chaldean nezha, he/him pronouns for berserker nezha. read nezha's interlude for why they are trans.  
> \- heavy fire/burning imagery

Anger.

Anger and pain.

He refuses to acknowledge the pain, instead letting the anger course through his veins and wash him in a bath of fire. A burnt lotus as his stepping stone, he destroys the past him.

The brunette looks up to face him. Doll pieces crack open to reveal electrical wires. 

Even they are a reconstruction. Only an attempt to recreate the original Prince Nezha.

But they are the creation of the heavens. Even they are a perfection created by the fingers of the stars.

Their guts start to work on them, their arms welding back together with gold. That smile comes back together, crooked as it fuses back into a line. They look more like a jack-o'-lantern now - with that fire still in them.

Their shared fire.

Their shared desire for destruction. 

He stabs his lance through their face once more. He slices at the remains until that smile disappears. 

The pieces fall to the earth and break upon impact. Wires crackle, ripped open by his lance. The fire eats and eats at the porcelain and the plugs. He knows the feeling of fire upon flesh, the harsh scent and the hiss. That feels like he is destroying something - killing them just feels like a children’s toy.

He finally lifts his head up and surveys the plane in front of him. _They_ will reach him soon. _They_ will go out looking for them. _They_ will wonder where they ended up. 

It is because _They_ care about them.

 _They_ gave them a home, gave them friendship, let them use their power. _They_ made it so they would never worry about unfolding the lotus. _They_ helped Prince Nezha with their rage.

He almost wishes that their corpse would remain, soiling and burning the grass. He wants to gather their golden dust and let it fall through his fingers like sand in front of them. He wants to watch their expressions drop as they see their comrade, killed by him, the True Prince Nezha.

He is the True Prince Nezha.

He is that anger. 

He is that all encompassing fire that burns forever.

He is the fire that sweeps over farmland and scorches the earth so nothing can grow again.

He is the comet that descends and destroys all.

He is the white-hot torch that is carried by the enactors of revenge.

That revenge sits in him. Even as the remains flutter away in golden dust, it continues to push him forever. He will never be free.

He can feel Kubera leaning over his shoulder, his words dripping like acid into his ear. Kubera wishes for him to give in to that anger. Rebel against the Destroyer of Planets so the god will take over the vessel of the heavens. 

He looks at his hand.

There is no blood, just burn marks from their spear that will eventually heal. 

He looks at his spear. 

Perhaps it would be best to give in. Be a good foot soldier to that King. Accept the gift of godhood, no matter the god that poisoned his insides. 

Kubera is his father, after all. Perhaps a son should be obedient to his father. Was his vengeance not because of him? Was his anger not rooted in his chase against his father? Did he not tear apart his family because of him? 

They had been able to work on their revenge, perhaps Arjuna Alter, he too - 

The fire floods his vision. 

No.

Burn, burn it all down. 

He was forced to submit to his father once. Kubera’s grip on his shoulders feel much the same.

He closes his eyes. The fire will never fade away. He knows it is a part of him now. 

For he is the True Prince Nezha. He is the Anger, the Fire, the Madness.

He looks up to the heavens. This is no way for a vessel of the gods to act.

But nor is the King’s actions those of an endowed hero.

He can hear _their_ voices. Kubera’s voice continues to prod him in his ear.

He grips his lance tighter.

Burn it.

Burn it all down.

Both Chaldea and The Destroyer of Worlds.

He will burn it all down.

No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> @avicebro
> 
> im kinda going through some shit.  
> nezha is my comfort character.


End file.
